Nuclear missile
The nuclear missile, or nuke, is a terran weapon of mass destruction, fired from a structure, vehicle, or starship. The modern version must be guided to its destination by a ghost.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Nuclear weapons were first developed by humans during the 20th century on Earth. Following the Long Sleep, the Koprulu Sector colonials redeveloped these weapons. They were deployed during the Guild Wars.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. In 2491,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. the Terran Confederacy bombarded Korhal IV with one thousand ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles to suppress the . Life on the world was devastated and millions killed.. However Arcturus Mengsk, the rebel leader, was off world at the time and proceeded to rebuild the movement.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). As a political consequence, the destruction of Korhal forced the Confederates to limit themselves to tactical weapons. Battlefield targeting was provided by ghosts. The scenario used to train ghosts to direct nukes is the extremely lifelike holo-projection simulation, Scenario A11-X93, more commonly known as Nukes Away.1999-10-22. Nukes Away. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2009-04-10. The cataclysm removed the inhibitions the remaining Korhalians had on using their own arsenal.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2010-06-06 By 2501, Dominion ghosts were directing much smaller Apocalypse-class nuclear missiles as tactical weapons.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Game Ability StarCraft In StarCraft, nukes are built within a nuclear silo, an add-on to the command center. The dot indicating the point on which the nuclear missile is about to fall can be hidden by various methods. The easiest way is to place an air unit over the point so that the dot is effectively hidden. When fighting against the zerg, targeting a missile on a bleeding zerg structure will also disguise the dot as some of the blood from the structure, and it will be impossible to distinguish the dot. Another easy alternative is to use firebats, whose flames can actually hide the dot as long as both the missile and the firebat are targeting the same structure. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, nuclear strikes could be called down by Nova.Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. Tactical nuke launchers also existed in the game.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-12. StarCraft II ]] In StarCraft II, nuclear missiles are once again directed by s. In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign they may also be called down by spectres. They are built in and launched from the ghost academy, and require a factory. Though the nuke's target is still shown as a small red dot to enemies, to the player and allies a large red target with cross hairs shows the nuke's target, with the cross hairs growing closer together as the targeting of the nuke completes. The size of the target approximates the area of effect of the nuke, giving the player and allies a clear area to evacuate from. The nukes launched by Gabriel Tosh during "Breakout", and Nova during "Ghost of a Chance", deal 700 base damage and an additional 500 against structures, and land faster than nukes launched by ghosts or spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. During "Engine of Destruction", the Odin carries a nuke,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. but this ability is not available when the Odin is controlled in "Media Blitz".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Acquisition Use Achievements Notes There is a humorous message that reads "Take it!" on the side of the nuclear missile itself.MaXDaMaGeBG. 2010-02-22. Thor with Medivac. Take it! Youtube. Accessed 2011-08-26. Heroes of the Storm Nova has a nuclear strike ability in Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-14, A MOBA by any Other Name. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-30 References Category: Terran Weapons Category: StarCraft terran abilities Category: StarCraft II terran abilities